


A Fairytale at Christmas

by ChippedCupLove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Funny, kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChippedCupLove/pseuds/ChippedCupLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although the holidays tend to make people fall in love, Belle French wasn’t looking for that this year just after getting a job with the most prestigious designer in the city. Belle was a struggling designer trying to find her way, but she convinces herself that working for a boss like Milah would be worth. It’s not until Belle gets trapped in an elevator with a mystery man that her life starts to change. What happens when that mystery man just so happens to be the boyfriend of her new boss? Can she keep it professional while decorating his home for a charity dinner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I wrote two chapters of my other fic last night... I am on a roll! I just watched a Christmas movie this morning and couldn’t help but picture it as a fanfic, so I decided to take one of my favorite ships and make it into a fanfic in time for the holiday season. This story can also be found on FF. Adaptation of A Christmas Kiss.

Belle French lived in Storybrooke all her life and just recently moved in with two of her best friends. Ruby Lucas was an actress that often performed at the Storybrooke Playhouse, but she worked at the diner to pay the bills. Her other roommate, Ariel Jones, worked at the playhouse as well but was in charge of the set designs and costumes. They got along so well that they often had a girls’ night once week, but Belle was either late or had to leave early because of her demanding boss. She was hopetul that Milah wouldn’t call to have her do some ridiculous task, so she was getting ready for her night in one of their bedrooms. 

“I can’t wait to go out tonight. My mind hasn’t been able to relax since my audition, so I’m going to enjoy more than one cocktail.” Ruby was in the bathroom straightening her hair. 

“Just relax, Ruby. Not every director you audition for will let you know right away. They said you will hear from them by Saturday.” Ariel was already ready to out the door, so she was putting make up on Belle to help.

Belle nodded when Ariel moved to apply more eyeshadow to the brush. “What Ariel said. Drinking a lot of cocktails is probably not the best idea either. What if they call you later tonight and you’re drunk?”

Ruby shrugged. “Then one of you will have to answer it for me.” They laughed in unison before Ariel finished up with Belle’s make up. Belle opened her mouth to say something when her phone rang. “Don’t answer that!” Ruby ran out of the bathroom. “I know exactly who that is.” 

* * *

 

Belle sighed when she saw it was Milah. “I have to answer it. She told me that I have to answer whenever she calls me because it could be important.” 

Ariel sighed. “Important? Like the time she called you at 3:30 in the morning asking you to book a last minute flight out of the state? Yeah, Belle, that’s important..” 

Ruby agreed. “She’s taking advantage of you and how amazing you are at your job. Why didn’t you just tell her that she has two hands and could have booked the damn flight herself?” 

“And lose my job? I can’t do that! Just-- hold on.” She grabbed her phone and answered it before it went to her voicemail. The last time that happened she got yelled at because Milah needed her to pick up her  _dry cleaning_. “Hello? Right now? N.. no, Miss Adams, that’s not a problem at all. I will head over right now and do that. Bye.” 

“Are you kidding me right now?! What is she having you do this time?” Ruby was furious. 

“She wants me to go her apartment and make it a bit warmer since it’s supposed to snow tonight..” Belle sighed. She hated being walked over by her boss, but she also needed this job.

Ariel was shocked that she just shook her head. “I need a drink before we even get to the bar..” 

“Why can’t she do that when she gets home? Can’t she do anything for herself?” Ruby was so annoyed at how her best friend was being taken advantage of by an adult woman who acting more like a child. 

“I promise I will meet up with you girls as soon as I’m finished.” Belle gave them a comforting smile. Belle got up from the chair and rushed around the room to find her shoes and purse before heading out of their apartment to catch a taxi.

* * *

 

Belle was given a spare key to Milah’s apartment the day she accepted the job. She was freezing the moment she walked into Milah’s apartment and cursed quietly.  _“I bet she made it freezing in here on purpose so that she could call me to come over..”_  She shook her head while walking over to the thermostat and put it between 70-73 degrees. That would be enough for Milah to feel warm but not too hot. Belle was about to leave when she got distracted by the view of the city lights. Being a successful interior designer has it’s perks. Milah’s apartment was bigger than the kitchen in her apartment alone.

She walked over to the window to take in the beauty of Storybrooke more clearly before walking into Milah’s office. She sat down on the chair she knew was expensive and picked up the phone. “Thank you for calling French Interior Decorating. This is Belle French speaking. How can I help you?” A smile came to her cheeks as she giggled at the idea of owning a company one day. She left shortly after and waited for the elevator to open so she could meet up with her friends at the bar.

* * *

 

She heard unusual sounds in the elevator but didn’t think anything of it until she heard a much louder one. It made her jump as she thought the elevator was stuck before sighing out of relief when it resumed going down again. It stopped a few floors down from where her boss lived and Belle was greeted by a polite smile from a man dressed in a nice suit. Belle smiled back when he walked in. 

She looked over at him before facing the doors until he broke the silence. “Am I in an elevator with the a Snow Princess?” He was trying to break the silence and Belle blushed from his comment. She had on a white dress with white eyeshadow. Her hair had some glitter in it to match the sparkle in her dress. 

“No.” She smiled. “Girls night with my roommates, but thank you very much for the compliment.” 

The two laughed and carried on a polite conversation until they were interrupted by the same sound Belle heard when she was alone. It concerned them both and Belle ended up falling forwards when the mysterious man caught her. They heard a cable snap that made the elevator tilt. 

“This.. this doesn’t feel right.” She was clinging onto the man and could feel her heart beating rapidly. “Actually..” His voice made her look at him. “It feels just right.” They were met again with another sound that made the elevator drop a bit and the lights flickered off. If they were going to die this way, they might as well give into their lust for each other, right? The man leaned forward and kissed her and she kissed him back, pulling him closer while deepening it as much as she could without falling over. 

Somehow the lights came back and the bell of the elevator went off. They were perfectly safe and on the first floor, but were met by carolers waiting to get on as the doors open. She pulled away slowly and looked at him for a moment when he smiled at her a little. She wanted to smile back at him but panicked instead, pushing through the group of carolers and out of the building. 

“Wait! Miss!” He couldn’t get through the group fast enough and cursed at himself for losing her.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Thank you guys for the feedback on my new fic! I had to write another chapter to thank you guys for likes and comments. :) Enjoy!

Belle ran into the bar panting. She almost missed the chair if it weren’t for a kind Samaritan that was walking by. “You guys are never going to guess what just happened.” 

Ruby shrugged, “Did Chris Pratt announce that he is single now to make your fantasy of dating him a reality?”

Ariel laughed.

Belle shook her head. “Even better.” 

“We’re going to need another cocktail since you said what happened to you is better than you fulfilling your fantasy.” Ariel laughed. “Tell us!”

“Preferably before I die of old age.” Ruby took a sip of her cocktail and smiled when the bartender handed her another one. “You’re practically glowing and we know it’s not the glitter on you.”

“Okay, well, I met someone before I came here tonight. We were in the elevator when it stopped suddenly and we heard cables breaking, so I thought I wouldn’t make it out of there to see you guys. He was nice and protective... and he kissed me.” 

“What?!” Her friends exclaimed. 

“I thought I really was going to die and decided to kiss him back.” Belle smiled at the memory. “There was a spark.. I’ve dated a few guys over the last few years and there was never a spark. It really did feel like a fairytale. What we shared is the kind of kiss I will remember years from now when I am suffering from dementia.”

“She’s in love.” Ariel smiled as she knew that feeling all too well. “Did you get his name? His number?”

“No..”

“Wait, what? You mean to tell us that some guy in an elevator kissed you and you didn’t get his name and number?” Ruby asked. 

“It was crazy once we got out of there. Carolers wanted to get through and-- you know what? It doesn’t matter. I hope that if destiny wants us to be together then we will see each other again.” Belle smiled but it soon faded as she came back to reality. “I won’t ever see him again, will I?”

“I wouldn’t give up hope, Belle. You never know what tomorrow will bring.” Ariel was always the optimistic one out of the three of them. 

The rest of the evening they laughed over trivial things as they shared drinks and snacks from the bar. Belle and Ariel limited themselves to only two, but Ruby was still going on about her audition. 

It was a little after 7:30am and Belle planned on sleeping in until her phone rang. “Hello?” Her voice was muffled. It was Milah asking her to come over as soon as possible. “I’ll be right over.” She hung up and screamed into her pillow before getting herself together for what she was preparing to be a long day. She was too tired to even bother with her contacts, so she just wore her glasses that she kept beside her bed. 

“Hey!” Belle greeted her boss when she answered the door. “I came over as soon as I could. How was your trip?” 

“Come in and close the door behind you.” Milah replied. “It was exhausting and a waste of time, but I have a very important lunch date with Edward I’m looking forward to.”

Belle sighed before closing the door as she walked in. Whatever happened to using the word please? “Oh? Your boyfriend that constantly travels?” 

“That would be correct. He’s home for the holidays and hasn’t been home in years. I intend to take advantage of the time we will have together now that he’s back. Ashley has the day off and I can’t possibly do all of her work with enough time to meet Edward. I need you to take her place for that day.” 

Belle forced a smiled and nodded. What if I had plans for the day? You could have asked me over the phone.. “I don’t.. mean for this to sound rude but I don’t want to take her job for the day and put the clients you want me to call second.” 

“She is my employee just like you are, Belle. You will do what I say.” She pulled out a copy of what needed to be done from her binder and placed it on the counter in front of Belle. “I need you to finish all of this before noon because-- what the hell is on your face?”

Belle’s eyes widened slightly before realizing what she was talking about. “That would be glitter. My roommates and I went out for a girl’s night last night. I suppose I didn’t get all of it off when we got home.”

“Get rid of it. I don’t want that all over my new furniture.” She moved from the kitchen to the living room to double check if she had everything. “I’m going to try and relax at the spa today before my lunch with Edward. He should be here in the next half hour to pick me up.” Milah remained busy when the doorbell rang. 

Belle took that as her cue to answer it since Milah wouldn’t budge and sighed. She froze when she noticed the man standing in the doorway was her mysterious stranger from last night.


	3. “The course of true love never did run smooth.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle helps Milah and meets Edward in the elevator again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is getting some rave reviews! Ah! Thank you so much! :D I haven’t updated this one in a few days so I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. :) Lots of adorable fluff with mentions of Shakespeare to make your heart flutter for these two love birds.

“Hello.” Edward smiled.

“Hey..” Belle greeted him with a smile. “How did you fi--”

“I’m Edward.” He extended his hand for her to shake, not recognizing who the woman was before him because of the glasses.  _Really?_

“Honey, you’re early.” Milah came into the room and smiled at him. 

“I just couldn’t wait another minute. I got in late last night and wanted to see you.” He walked past Belle and greeted his girlfriend with a kiss, handing her the bouquet of roses that were in his hand. Belle was shocked at how this was happening.. That the man she made out with in the elevator when she thought she was going to die was the boyfriend of her boss.  _What?!_

“That is very thoughtful of you.” Milah took the flowers from him and greeted him with a kiss. “I would like for you to meet my lovely assistant before she gets to work. Her name is Belle and I would be lost without her.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Edward replied.

“Belle was just leaving the room to get started.” Milah smiled. “Can you please put these roses in a vase for me, Belle. Thank you so much.”

Belle forced a smiled and nodded while taking the roses. “Of course, Miss Adams.”  _Feed me grapes while I watch TV, Belle. Of course, Miss Adams. Of course. Run to Starbucks and get me a latte with two pumps of vanilla. Of course, Miss Adam. Would you like me to sing and dance for you while I’m at it?_ Belle obviously hated the woman.

Edward and Milah laced hands and walked out of the apartment. Milah didn’t say anything else while Edward waved. She was left to clean Milah’s apartment instead of calling Milah’s clients to confirm party plans, but  _clearly_ having Belle clean the apartment was more important. 

 

* * *

 

 

Milah and Edward were the only two in the elevator when they walked in. Edward looked over at his girlfriend and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster. Milah was thrown off guard but kissed him back with all the love she had for him.. and his wallet.

“What’s wrong?” She saw his expression when they pulled away. 

“Nothing.” His smile was forced. The purpose for his kiss was to see if he felt anything between Milah. He kissed a woman in the elevator the night before that left him wanting more, and there didn’t seem to be much of a spark between him and Milah. “I was just thinking that it’s good to be back in New York, especially during the holidays.” 

“I bet! You must be exhausted.I hope you use your time back home to make plans for your future accordingly. You know,  _proposals_ , business deals...” They had been together for over a year and Milah has been dropping more hints at how she wanted to marry him for months.

“It’s funny you bring that up because I do have a proposal.”

“Yes!”

Edward laughed. “Don’t say that when you don’t even know what I’m going to say.”

“I love you. My answer will always be yes.”

He laughed again. “What I wanted to ask is if you would be willing to decorate my house for a Christmas party?”

Her smile quickly faded. “What?” 

“My foundation is sponsoring the performance of “The Nutcracker,” and I wanted to throw some sort of party for the sponsors and donors that have helped the community before the performance. Maybe even invite children that are not as privileged..”

That was not the proposal she was wanting to hear.

 

* * *

 

 

Belle finished the chores a few minutes before noon, so she decided to take a few hours and relax at the local diner with a book she had in her purse. Ruby was working when she came in and Ariel was closely behind Belle as they made plans to meet for coffee so Belle could vent.

“What’s wrong?” Ruby asked as she brought Belle’s drink order over to her.

“Belle found out who the mysterious stranger was from the elevator.” 

“That’s great! Why is she so sad then?”

“Because the man I kissed just so happens to be Milah’s boyfriend.”

“Are you serious?” Ruby sat down in the empty seat beside Ariel. 

“I wish I was lying.” Belle sighed. “He didn’t even recognize me because of these glasses.”

“Well, you wore contacts that night we went out, so maybe he didn’t recognize you because of that.” Ariel said.

Ruby nodded, agreeing. “I told you the same thing, didn’t I? Or he did recognize you and is too busy having sex with your boss that he didn’t want to say anything to embarrass you both?” 

“Ruby!” Ariel rolled her eyes. “What?” Ruby asked. “It’s true.”

Ariel rolled her eyes before turning to face Belle. “I thinking you need to tell him that it was you. Maybe he felt a spark just you did and is just afraid to say something?”

“What am going to say then if I were to tell him? Hey Edward! You don’t recognize me because of my glasses, but I’m the girl you kissed in the elevator earlier this week.” Belle sighed. “The important question here is why didn’t he recognize me? I’m still me if I wear contacts or not. Why couldn’t he see that?”

“He’s a guy.” Ruby replied. “They need someone to grab a pen to spell things out for them.”

“Not all guys are oblivious, Ruby. What are you talking about?”

“What? It’s a scientific fact. We are far more superior.” 

Belle laughed. “I appreciate you guys trying to make me feel better, but I’m just going to focus on my work. I’m just going to forget about the spark and the kiss we shared.. and I’m going to forget about him.”

“I doubt you will be able to do that.. but good luck.” Ruby replied. 

“His job has him constantly traveling, so even if it did work out I would never see him.” 

“Why don’t you just tell him, Belle? You can’t forget what you felt when you kissed him. I have a feeling he’s the one for you and you’re just afraid to take the chance.”

“I’m not..  _afraid_  to take the chance, Ariel. He’s dating Milah and--”

“He’s dating the woman you hate.”

“He is but I’m not the kind of person who will jump into the relationship and steal him from Milah.”

“Technically he already cheated on her with you if he kissed you in that elevator.” Ruby smiled. “It’s not like he’s married.”

“Ruby!” Belle gasped. 

“I’m kidding! Geez.” 

Belle shrugged. “Anyway, that spark is dead, you guys. It’s not coming back.”

Ariel and Ruby smiled at each other. They knew Belle better than she knew herself. 

 

* * *

 

 

The following evening Milah invited Edward over for dinner. Belle didn’t have to prepare anything for it, but Milah did order in instead of getting her hands dirty. 

“We have so much to do this week. We have a birthday party for Cora and her daughter and galas to attend for our clients. We also have to go over the party you want me to help you with. That really needs to be our top priority.” She sipped her wine before eating a strawberry. 

“I just got home, Milah. Why can’t we just... take it easy this week? Relax? You do know what that is, don’t you? Relaxing?”

“Of course I do. You have been away for so long though that people are forgetting that we are a couple. Besides, the majority of our plans benefit both of our careers.” 

“I just think it wouldn’t hurt for us to relax. Christmas is not too far away and I was hoping to have a traditional one this year instead of focusing on my career.”

“We can’t relax, Edward. We have responsibilities. Besides, the galas will be fun and will be a great way to relax.”

Edward forced a smile and nodded. “Alright, fine. Whatever you say, Milah.” 

“Good.” She smiled. Milah had always been career focused instead of focusing on her relationship.

 

* * *

 

 

Belle spent her night with her roommates watching  _She’s the Man_ , which is one of their favorite comedies. They couldn’t stop laughing as the movie was halfway over when Belle’s phone rang. The girls sighed as they knew it was Milah calling. 

“Hello, Miss Adams.” Belle greeted. “Of course. I will be over soon. Bye.” 

“What does she want you to do now?” Ruby hated the woman that controlled her best friend 24 hours a day.

Belle sighed. “I have no idea.” 

“Why do you have to go at 8 o’clock at night on a Sunday? Can’t this wait until tomorrow?” Ariel asked. “I wish it could.. but apparently it’s an emergency.” Belle sighed before putting on her shoes and grabbing her jacket. “I will be back as soon as I can. Bye.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Belle sat on the other side of the couch with a pen and paper in hand. 

“I received a proposal from Edward this afternoon.”

“Oh?” Belle tried to sound excited. “Congratulations! I’m sure you two will be happy together.”

“It wasn’t a a marriage proposal. At least, not yet.” Milah sighed. “He wants me to decorate his house for a Christmas party. The plan is to meet at his house tomorrow morning, bright and early. I want you to bring a basket of pastries and tea along with coffee for me. Why aren’t you writing this down?”

“Oh.. sorry.” Belle met the pen with the paper and began writing. 

“I like French Roast. Edward likes anything from Twinings, preferably the Irish Breakfast Tea.”

“Why do I have to be there?” Belle asked.

Milah sighed. “I told you, Belle. We’re decorating his house for Christmas.”

“Shouldn’t I be focusing on your other clients? You had me do Ashley’s job today when I had to make other calls. I’ve even met some potential clients who want to--” 

“Edward is our top priority, Belle.” 

_I bet he is._

“We need to work around the clock with him 24/7. The rest of my clients will just have to deal with that.”

“We can’t just ignore them. That’s not very professional, Miss Adams..”

“This party Edward is throwing is a major event. All of the big names in theater are going to be there.” 

“Why?” Belle was curious. 

“Edward’s father funded the Gold Foundation and passed his business onto him before he died. They give funds to the theater foundation here, the country, and around the world. Why do you think he travels so much? This party is to honor the opening performance of  _The Nutcracker_. Don’t you read the headlines in the newspaper?”

“Okay.. I understand but you’re also an interior designer. Why can’t you help him and I can help with your other--”

“What is your problem, Belle? If you have a problem doing what I require from you as my employee, then you’re welcome to walk out of my door and find another job. This party is for my future husband and is my  _top_  priority. I can assure you that I can have you replaced the moment you leave.”

“No!” Belle exclaimed. “I don’t have a problem. It.. it’s fine. I’ll do this. I’m sorry, Miss Adams.” 

“Good.”

 

* * *

 

 

_That was a disaster..._

Belle was relieved to get out of her apartment. Milah was the worst boss she ever worked for, but she had connections she needed to network with if she wanted to have a successful career as an interior designer herself. Belle walked back to the elevator and noticed the caution tape and smiled. Her friends were right that she would never stop thinking about Edward and their kiss. 

The elevator stopped a few floors down from Milah’s floor and opened. The man who walked in was Edward and Belle couldn’t help but have déjà vu.. “Belle?” Belle nodded, smiling that he remembered her name. “Hello, Mr. Gold.” Edward smiled and shook his head. “Call me Edward.”

Belle nodded with a smile. “You live in the same building?” 

Edward shook his head. “I don’t. I was meeting with another donor for my father’s foundation. Were you here to see Milah?”

Belle nodded, “I was. I hear she is decorating your house for the opening of  _The Nutcracker_.”

He nodded. “That would be correct. She told me that you would help her?” 

Belle almost wanted to laugh. Help her? Yeah, right. Doing all of the work was more like it. “Yeah, I am.” There was a bit of an awkward silence until Belle thought of something to break it. “My roommate is working with the wardrobe for  _The Nutcracker.”_

“Is she?” 

Belle nodded. “Theater has always been a passion of hers... and mine.”

“I grew up enjoying it as well. I always thought I would be an actor on the stage, but it seems I have followed in my father’s footsteps of finance..”

Belle smiled. “I always enjoyed acting as well. In fact, my first acting role was when I was middle school in  _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_.”

Edward smiled. “Really? I love that play.”

Belle smiled back at him. “For you, in my respect, are all the world; then how can it be said I am alone, when all the world is here to look on me?”  _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_ was one of her favorites as well. “I love it, too.” 

They laughed over their mutual interests before walking out of the elevator. He opened the door for her and she thanked him while trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. They realized they had to part in opposite directions and smiled politely at each other. 

“Well.. parting is such sweet sorrow.” 

He quoted Shakespeare and Belle was surprised that she didn’t melt into a puddle right then and there. She smiled at him. “That I shall say good night till it be marrow.”

“I can see you know your Shakespeare..” Edward said with a smile. “Do you mind if I ask you a question?”

“Not at all.”

“Why did you leave the theater world behind to work with Milah?”

That was a good question and it was one Belle had to think about. “I suppose it was because of the pressure of finding a job that would pay well weighing heavily on my shoulders. Working in theater is not a well-paid job, unfortunately. I wanted to find a more lucrative jobe and found one I enjoyed more. I heard about Milah and the connections she had, so I’m working for Milah to grow my resume and network with the people I meet along the way. ” 

Edward smiled. “That’s a really good idea. Although I’m sure you miss what you did before. I know I still do and I’ve been out of the industry for some time now.”

“I guess it was a smart choice. I do miss it but I’m thankful for the opportunities I have now.”

“I’m happy for you. You seem to really love what you do and I find that admirable.” 

His compliments... quoting Shakespeare... Why was he dating her boss?

“Well, Belle, I’m afraid I must leave. It was great talking to you. I’m sure I will see you tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Good night, Belle.”

“Good night, Edward.” 

They smiled at each other once more before walking in the opposite directions. Edward turned and watched as she walked off and Belle did the same just as he was looked away. Remember that spark Belle told her roommates about being gone? She lied. 

It was  _burning_. 


End file.
